marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 15
| StoryTitle2 = The Top Secret | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker2_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist2_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Elaine Heinl | Editor2_1 = Rick Marschall | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_3 = Roger Stern | Editor2_4 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = Bruce Banner has returned to one of his old labs in the New Mexico desert, where he hopes to create device that will cure him of being the Hulk. However, it only changes him back into the Hulk once more. The Hulk rampages through the desert until he is captured by soldiers stationed at the New Hope Installation where they are testing new mind-controlled robots. Changing back into Bruce Banner, Bruce escapes his cell and decides to learn what he can about these robots by knocking out the base therapist and posing as a replacement. Banner learns that these devices are ruining the minds of the men who are testing out the device. Banner decides to destroy these devices, which he succeeds in doing when he becomes the Hulk and destroys all the cyborg robots, and totally destroying the base before leaving. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Mr. Barker * Chapman * Dr. Jurgen Locations: * ** Banner's cave ** New Hope Instalation Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker3_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist3_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Rick Marschall | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor3_3 = Roger Stern | Editor3_4 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = An Eclipse, Waning | Synopsis3 = Marc Spector is driving up the countryside to watch the lunar eclipse with his eccentric astronomer friend Jason. Seeing some suspicious characters hanging outside the home, Marc decides to check things out as Moon Knight and excuses himself. He learns that they are crooks planning on robbing his friend Jason's home, and so quickly makes short work of them, but notices that they have been spooked by something else out in the woods. Trying to find his way back in the eclipse, Moon Knight has a brief run in with the Hulk, even though he doesn't realize it. Returning to Jason's home and changing back to his civilian identity, Marc has to deal with Jason who is upset that Marc missed the entire lunar event. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lenny * Ace * unnamed thug Other Characters: * Jason Locations: * Jason's country home Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler4_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker4_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist4_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Rick Marschall | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor4_3 = Roger Stern | Editor4_4 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle4 = An Eclipse, Waxing | Synopsis4 = Walking across the countryside, Bruce Banner enjoys the quiet moonlight. However, he runs into crooks that are planning on robbing a nearby house, and so they decide to kill Bruce, so that there are no witnesses. This doesn't go too well as Bruce transforms into the Hulk, who is able to send the crooks fleeing. In fleeing they also encounter the Moon Knight who is also in the area. During a lunar eclipse, it gets so dark that the two super-beings cross paths without even knowing it. After the eclipse, the Hulk originally upset that the moon disappeared, is happy that it's back and continues to walk across the countryside. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lenny * Ace * unnamed thug Other Characters: * Jason Locations: * Jason's country home Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}